This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We are looking to see if antioxidants decrease the level of reactive oxygen species (ROS) generated in the skin by UV. ROS are highly reactive derivatives of molecular oxygen, and are associated with actinic keratosis, photoaging and skin cancer. We are interested to see if antioxidants applied to the skin surface can reduce the number of ROS that are generated deeper in the epidermis.